deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bolt Arriaga Vs Aoyama Dinospike
BD00D1D5-A90B-4885-A116-0B2E5F8A41AD.jpeg|Bolt Arriaga vs Aoyama Dinospike FFC2D765-177C-4999-9FF7-DB600675D603.png|Bolt vs Aoyama 2 Description 2099:Zenith vs The Dragon King’s Son! Two rivals Of Damus and Akihiro face off! Who will win: The Lightning Gunner or the Dinosaur Prince? Prelude Kammi: Rivals are the people who push the main character to their absolute limits, both physically and mentally. Luke: And these two teens are powerful examples of that. Kammi: Bolt Arriaga, the Leader of the Planeteers and rival of Damus Adapin. Luke: And Aoyama Dinospike, the dinosaur prince and the Rival of Akihiro Dragoscale. She’s Kammi and I’m Luke! Kammi: And together, we’ll analyze their powers, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bolt Kammi: The jewel village was a wonderful place, filled with thousands of people, Monsters, and Aliens who actually lived in harmony before the entire world was at peace. It was truly a sight to behold. Luke: Then, some crazy warlord names Kryosis attacked everyone to steal their treasure and use the people as slaves, so yeah...that’s also a thing. Kammi: But one person escaped his wrath, a person who will rise up to get his revenge on Kryosis, and his name was- Luke: JOHN CENA!!!!!!!!!!!! Kammi: ...Really? Luke: What? Kammi:(sighs) His name was Bolt Arriaga. He was only 12 years old when his parents were taken by the Warlord, Kryosis. As, he was living in the wild. He trained himself in order to take his revenge on Kryosis. Luke: Later, he met Damus, Alana, and Zephyr, and joined th in their journey to free the world of Kryosis’s tyranny. Plus, he fought Damus to test his skills against him. Kammi: The result of their fight vaporized the forest that they were in, and knocked both of them out. After that, they were friendly rivals. Luke: And with his powerful electrical abilities, Bolt is a force to be reckoned with. His Signature attack is the Penetrator Gun, which is when he unleashes a large a powerful blast of his fingers, while putting both hands together in a gun like position. He can summon a bolt of lightning from the sky or his hands with Lightning Bolt, can unleash a massive ball of electric energy with Thunder Ball, Punch at the speed of light with Light fist, can create tornadoes that cut opponents, create thunderstorms, stop time for a minute with Chrono Breaker, And erase people from existence with his Black Matter Bolt Attack. He also has a healing factor that’s so powerful, he can regenerate from having most of his head being blown off! Kammi: His electrokinesis isn’t his only weapon. He can channel his electricity into his Thunder Blade and Lightning Gun. And his electricity is so powerful, it can vaporize entire buildings! Luke: That’s not the only feat he has either. He has constantly proven to be Damus’ equal, who can punch with 294 million megatons. Damus has also called him a blur even though Damus can react faster than a nanosecond, meaning Bolt was moving 12 times faster than light! Kammi: He also has a transformation called Thunder King Mode. With this, he Matched Lycan Damus and Athena, who both shook the earth before. That’s at least 1 trillion megatons there! Luke: He also ran up a 2,201 foot waterfall in one hundred thousandths of a second. That’s 149.6 billion miles per hour, or 223 times faster than light. Kammi: He also defeated Seth, who stopped Earth’s rotation. That’s 61 exatons of TNT! But his greatest feat is defeating Kryosis, with the help of Damus. Luke: He’s powerful, but he has his weaknesses. He’s very hot headed, relies more of his speed and long range attacks in combat, and using his Black Matter Bolt Attack has a 45% chance of paralyzing him. Kammi: But Bolt, isn’t the leader of the Planeteers for nothing, especially since he became King of Jewel Village. And when he gets his mind on something, everyone should stay out of the way. Bolt: If you wanted to die quickly, you could’ve just asked. Aoyama Kammi: Ever since his teen years, Aoyama Dinospike had little contact with his parents, who where the king and queen of the quickly-falling Dinosaur Kingdom. Luke: So What? We literally seen Kid’s parents drop like flies. This is actually a good thing. Kammi:(Sighs) Anyways, he was taking care of his sister Usagi for most of her life. Luke: Oh, what next? A giant monster attacks their kingdom? Kammi: ...Yes. Luke: Oh. Kammi: Anyways, after his father sealed the monster named Gigantalus, Aoyama trained with his newly acquired Dinosaur Sword to prepare for Gigantalus‘ return. Luke: And when he did, he almost fatally injured Aoyama with poison. Luckily, Akihiro saved his butt, and then they killed the monster. But with Mephistopheles around, he needed some extra power to bring him down. Kammi: Luckily, he found just that. His Dinosaur Sword, also known as Kyōryū no Ken, is similar to Akihiro’s Dragon Sword in both appearance and Power. While he mostly just put cuts his enemies down with it, he also has the Dino Beam and Super Dino Beam attacks. Luke: He can also manipulate the earth around him in many ways, such as using it as armor, creating spikes, and more. Kammi: He’s not weak though. He’s comparable to Akihiro, who can unleash 9.9 megatons and tank a bird hitting him with 2.2 gigatons! He can also fight and run at light speed! And with his transformation, Dinospike, he’s equal to the meteor that destroyed the Dinosaurs, which is 100 teratons! Luke: But he does have his flaws. Aoyama can be extremely stubborn, and can blindsight himself. Also, he wears no armor and has very little defensive options, leaving him open to attack. Kammi: But his with those he cares about, and you’ll be dead before you know it. Aoyama: Pfft... You won't kill me! I'll be the one to kill you! Pre Death Battle Kammi: Alright, the combatants are set! Let’s end this debate once and for all! Luke: It’s time for a Death Battle!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle In a quiet kingdom, two teenagers were walking around. One had wolf ears, a wolf tail, and was wearing blue and black clothing. Another notable thing about him was that he carried a katana at his waist, and a mystical sword on his back. Alongside the wolf ear teen was another who was had yellow hair and was wearing yellow and black clothing, and he was carrying a golden blade on his back as well. They were Damus Adapin and Bolt Arriaga, and they were searching for someone. Bolt: So... We’re here why, exactly? Damus: I’m gonna show you this strong fighter I was telling you about! Bolt: Oh, that guy? Gus Veedome, was it? Damus: No, the other one. Bolt: Max Irvaron? Damus: No! Akihiro Dragoscale! I’ve been telling you about him since we first fought! Bolt: I know. How could I forget... As Bolt was thinking about all of those times were Damus was talking about Akihiro, Damus found the Dragon prince sitting on a bench with another boy with blond hair, glasses, and green and black clothing. Damus: Hey, look over there! Bolt looked over at the Dragon Prince, and thought he wasn’t as impressive as he Damus told him. Bolt: That’s Akihiro? Damus: Yep! Bolt: ...Seriously? I think even Zephyr and Alana can take him on. Damus: Aw, come on man! Bolt: Hmph. Fine. Who’s that next to him anyway? Damus: Oh, the smart looking one? I think that’s Aoyama, the Dinosaur Prince. Bolt: Dinosaur...Prince? Damus: Yeah! Bolt: How many princes are there? Damus: Dunno. I’m just gonna call them. As Akihiro and Aoyama were talking, they were interrupted by a loud “Hey!” By Damus. Akihiro looked towards Damus and Waved. Akihiro: Oh, hey there Damus! Damus and Bolt walked over to meet Akihiro and Aoyama. Damus: Hey, Akihiro! How have you been? Akihiro: Well, I’ve been training and fighting others since we’ve last fought. What about you? Damus: Same thing! So, do you want to battle now? Akihiro: Maybe later. I was hoping to take a break for a while. As Akihiro finished his sentence, Damus looked at Aoyama, who looked back in slight confusion. Damus: Well, what about him? Akihiro: Huh? You mean Aoyama? Aoyama: You want to battle me? Damus: Sure! Before Aoyama could answer, Bolt walk in front of Damus, pushing the hybrid back a bit. Damus: Huh? What was that for? Bolt: Actually Damus, you have your turn. Damus and the princes look in confusion. Damus: You want to fight him? Bolt: You said they were strong, right? Damus: Yeah… Bolt turn around at looks at Aoyama with a serious glare on his face. Bolt: Do you want to battle or not? Aoyama: Hmm.. I’ll have to think about it. Akihiro: You know what? I want to see this battle. I mean, I haven’t seen what powers this guy has, and this might be good training for you, Aoyama. Aoyama thinks about Bolt’s request, then starts to talk. Aoyama: I accept your challenge. Bolt puts a small smirk on his face, then turns around and points to a forest outside of the kingdom they were in. Bolt: We’ll fight there in two hours. No need for any major collateral damage. Aoyama: Fine with me. Both blonde haired teens walk away in separate directions, with their friends following behind, in order to train and prepare for the battle. Forest, two hours later Damus and Bolt stand at wait for for the princes in the battlefield. Damus: Well, it’s been 2 hours. Bolt: Yep. And they’re here. Damus looked up too see Aoyama and Akihiro walking in front of them. Damus looks back at his lightning fast rival. Damus: You ready? Bolt’s only reply was a smirk, before him and Aoyama walked up to each other with their swords out, facing their opponents. Aoyama: Let’s see how you fare against me. Bolt: Hmph. Both went to a fighting pose, ready to strike. Then, after a short amount of silence, their blades clashed with enough force to create a crater under them. Their battle has begun. Fight! Aoyama summons several boulders and launches them at Bolt, who slices the rocks in half. Bolt: Light Fist! Bolt unleashes a powerful right hook on Aoyama, launching him several miles away. Aoyama gets on his feet and sees that Bolt running towards him. Aoyama: Dino Beam! A beam of energy is unleashed by Aoyama’s blade, catching the rival of Damus off guard. Bolt struggles to block the attack as it pushes him through several trees. Bolt eventually redirects the blast into the air. Which lands and causes an explosion a few miles away from the battle. Bolt: Not bad. Bolt puts his sword away, confusing Aoyama. Then he saw that Bolt has put both of his hands in a gun like position and begins to charge up a powerful blast. Bolt: Penetrator...GUN!!!! Aoyama is shocked by the size of the attack and dodges the attack, which eventually goes out of the atmosphere. Aoyama: What the...?! Bolt takes advantage of Aoyama being distracted by the attack, grabs him by the face, and begins to electrocute him. Aoyama yells in pain, before being thrown off the ground by his opponent. Aoyama: Argh! Bolt: Had enough yet? Then, Bolt prepares to summons a giant ball of electricity to finish off Aoyama. Bolt: Thunder Ball! As the attack barely reached Aoyama, he dodged and summons several Boulders to launch at Bolt, who scoffed at the attack. Bolt: Hmph. Pathetic. With a wave of his hands, Bolt vaporized all of the incoming projectiles. Then, Bolt noticed that Aoyama disappeared. Bolt: Huh? Where did he- Then, Bolt noticed a bright light behind him, and he turned around, only to be surprised that Aoyama was charging another attack. Aoyama: Super Dino Beam! The attack hits Bolt directly in the chest, sending the lightspeed swordsman flying through several miles of forest, before landing in front of a boulder, which smashed into bits upon contact. As the Rival of Damus slowly rise back up, he noticed some blood coming out of his mouth. He looked slightly annoyed at the sight of this, and wiped his mouth off with his hand. Bolt: Since you were able to hurt me, I doubt that this is your full potential. Aoyama: I use all of my strength for that attack. I think it’s time to use my trump card. Bolt: Oh? Aoyama begins to transform, as his body becomes more reptilian and larger. He transformed into Dinospike. As the Dinosaur roared in his opponent’s face, Bolt grinned. Bolt: Finally getting serious, are we? Then, a thunderbolt hits Bolt directly, creating a massive flash that blinds Dinospike. As the Dinosaur regained his vision, he saw that Bolt had white hair and eyes with electricity coursing throughout his body. This was Thunder King Bolt. Bolt: Let’s dance. Dinospike prepares to crush the Lightspeed Swordsman in his massive jaws, but Bolt dodges the attack easily and kicks the Dinosaur in the face, sending him falling down. Dinospike struggles to get up for a bit. Bolt: You done getting your crap together? Dinospike was angered by this, and launches a massive amount of land. This causes Bolt to jump up into the air. Then the Dinosaur God sends multiple boulders at Bolt, Who evades the rocks. As he was in mid-air, Bolt thought he would need to end this battle before things got out of hand. Bolt: Hmph. Time to end this. Bolt began to run around the Planet in order to gain some momentum, which confuses the Dinosaur King. Then, Bolt began to punch Dinospike multiple times as he kept running around the planet. Results Trivia Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Komodo25M